Poems for A Familiar Stranger: With Love
by lionandlamb-cheeryandbroody
Summary: BRUCAS! UD: July 21: Brooke is on the verge of leaving? Will Lucas be there to stop her? Will anything change her mind? LAST CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!BRUCAS!
1. Misery Loves Company

"**Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**BROOKE'S POV**

_**Pasadena, California**_

_**September 16, 2013**_

_**8:37 AM**_

It has been my ritual to open my computer and log in to my Yahoo Messenger every morning, when I wake up. The doorbell- like sound of it was music to my ears. And yes, there was the sound! Apparently, someone invited me to his Messenger list. I could immediately tell it was a boy with the look of his ID: _**heartbrokenjock3**_. I wondered how he knew my Yahoo ID: _**myemptyheart3**_. And we even have the same number. I don't know how, but the number 3 just sounds familiar to me and it seems like it meant a lot to me. Anyways, the guy sounds nice so I approved his invitation. Luckily, he was online so I clicked his ID and started chatting away.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Hi! I just approved your invitation. Where did you find my ID?

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Hi! Thank you for approving it. I found it in a chat room somewhere. I was about to invite you when you suddenly logged out. What's up with your ID? You sound….sad and incomplete. LOL!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Well, I don't really know. It's just everyday I wake up and feel that something's missing. I guess you were right when you said incomplete.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. I guess it's too personal to ask. But actually, I feel the same way. A lot of things have happened to me the past few years. And I haven't gotten over it, hence, the ID.

_**myemptyheart3**_: Is it matters of the heart? I could help you if you want.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Well, I think I could trust you with this. It's about my first, and probably my last, love. She left me right after graduation, without an explanation, without a goodbye. I never got over her; I still love her until now. I was a mess ever since she left. Good thing I have my friends and family to help me. No one can and will replace her in my heart. She's my Cheery, the only one who could put a smile on my face even when I'm down. I actually want to see her but I don't know where to find her.

_**myemptyheart3**_: Wow! That's hard, huh. I don't know if I could help. But I could feel you. You know what, I feel like I have experienced it, but I haven't really. I suggest you let your feelings out, cry if you have to. Or better yet, put it into writing. It will help ease the pain.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: As a matter of fact, I have written out my feelings into poems.

_**myemptyheart3**_: Good! I'd like to read it, if it's fine with you.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Tell you what, just give me your address and I'd mail it to you. That could be your personal copy, and you could keep it.

_**myemptyheart3**_: Really? That's so nice of you. Well, here's my address: 17 Glendale, Pasadena, California.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Ok, got it! It's nice to have someone to share my heart problems with. LOL!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Well, you seem like a nice guy so I'm helping you out. I didn't know you're interested in writing.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: I've always wanted to be a writer. I promised my Cheery that I'd write a book about my life, and she'll be in it. When she left, that dream also went away. Now, I could only write poems about her, but it hurts so much when I write, 'cause it's mostly about her.

_**myemptyheart3**_: Look on the bright side. At least you're able to pour your heart out, and not keep them bottled up inside. Everyday, when I feel that emptiness in my heart, I always sit by my window and write my feelings. I also have poems about them.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Can I read it? You could mail it to me. I wanna know your thoughts.

_**myemptyheart3**_: I don't know. Well, I guess I could trust you with those poems. What's your address?

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Alright! I could help you too, you know. Well my address is: 23 Berkeley, San Francisco, California. I'll have my poem mailed to you later this afternoon.

_**myemptyheart3**_: Ok, me too! So how are you now? I mean, after "Cheery" left.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Well, I've been getting better. One day at a time. But sometimes, I can't help but wonder how she's doing, where she is, or who she's with. I've once told her at a beach party: _**I'm the guy for you**_. But I think I failed in letting her see that. I really wish I could bring back time.

_**myemptyheart3**_: That's awful! Ummm…I gotta go. Something came up. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I still have to mail my poem for you.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: That sucks. Well, it's ok! I still have to mail mine. Bye! See ya!

_**heartbrokenjock3 **__has logged out)_

In the middle of my conversation with _**heartbrokenjock3**_my head suddenly hurt. I hate it! I've been out of the hospital for 2 months already and my head still hurts. Damn it! I wish I didn't have that freakin' amnesia.

When _**heartbrokenjock3 **_told me about his and Cheery's incident at a beach party, a vision suddenly flashed in my mind. There was me and a blonde guy wearing a blue polo. He said to me: _**I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. You'll see.**_ It sounded so familiar but the guy's facial features were blurred and so vague. Good thing, the hurting stopped. Lately, I have been having these visions. The doctor it's normal. It's a sign that some of my memories are coming back. That should be a good thing, but it usually is not because my head hurts when that happens. I wish those memories won't come back anymore so I don't have to suffer. I have a new life and I'm ready to start anew. Screw the past!

Oh shoot! I still have to mail my poem for _him._


	2. Broken Up

**Broken Up**

She stared blankly and reminisced

Remembering that night so vividly

When it seems your affection has ceased

When you let her go so freely

That night was the fateful night

Both of you weren't able to discern

She's holding on for dear life will all her might

So both of you won't crash- and- burn

You treated her like your queen

But you go nights without talking

And you would not let her all the way in

But it was you all she was needing

She thought you were Heaven sent

But you weren't there to stay

Now you wasted another moment

Saying things you never meant to say

She knew you were the one

But that wasn't true

Behind her smile were tears and a frown

Now that her stars went blue

Being hurt is inevitable

When she saw you moving on so quickly

Wallowing in self- pity is undeniable

Having to see you live life happily

How she wishes your love did not alter

Sadly, she rebuilt her walls and guard

Afraid of letting anyone re- enter

Now trusting someone would be so hard

I'm staring at the mirror

Seeing the girl broken up forever

Now I have a wish I wish with ardor

To see you and me still together…


	3. Letting Go and Moving On

"**There are things we don't want to happen but have to accept; things we don't want to know but have to learn; people we can't live without but have to let go."**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

_**Berkeley, San Francisco**_

_**September 17, 2013**_

_**9: 00 AM**_

After waking up, I turned on my coffee maker and started brewing a nice cup of coffee. I started reading the newspaper when suddenly my laptop made a ding-dong sound. I stopped reading, and ran immediately to my study table and opened my laptop. I saw _**myemptyheart3**_ dropped me a message. It was a quote saying: _**You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present.**_

I smiled to myself after reading it and thought, "_**Maybe I should just forget about Brooke and move on. I bet there's more in store for me than moping here and whining about Brooke. I bet there won't be an "us" anymore. It just hurts me more every time I think of her."**_

_**heartbrokenjock3: **_Hi! I see you're online again. I got your message. Thanks! It made rethink of a lot of things, especially about Cheery.

_**myemptyheart3**_: It's good to hear that! I think it's your first step to moving on. So, how's the heart?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ What heart? How do you know about my HCM?

_**myemptyheart3: **_HCM? Nobody said anything about that HCM thingy. What the heck is that? I'm sure it sounds familiar but I have no freakin' idea what in the world is that.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ HCM is a genetic disease. I inherited it from my father. It has something to do with the heart. Because of it all my dreams were shattered.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know. What do you mean your dreams were shattered?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I've always wanted to be an NBA professional basketball player. Because of the HCM I cannot play anymore because it gets my heart so worked up, that it can't take the pressure anymore. I had a minor attack in the past that's why I'm taking meds now to regulate my heart condition.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Oh poor you! It must be so hard on your part.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Yeah, tell me about it. With an ass of a father, no wonder I had a heart attack.

_**myemptyheart3**_: I'm taking you have an issue with your father.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Well, he has always been pressuring me to excel in basketball. He believed that I had to continue the legacy he left in his high school, which was also my high school.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ You're damn right he's an ass. What did you do then?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I've always found comfort in Cheery. With her cheery attitude, hence the name, she never fails to make me smile. But after graduation and after she broke up with me, I ran away and crashed at my friend's place here in Berkeley. I figured there's no use of living at Tree Hill, my hometown. Everything just reminded me of all the frustrations I had in life- I love, career, school and family.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ How did you survive at college?

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Only my mother knew of my whereabouts. Every month, she sends me money through my bank account. But by the time I was working, I started supporting myself.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Wow! You've been pretty independent at a young age. Well, got any more issues? Knocked up a girl twice and left them at your hometown? LOL!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Nah! That's all I have and, pretty much, the story of my life. How about you? Got a story? Are you an ex-convict who has his gender changed into a girl? You are a…girl, right? 'Cause if you're not, I'd beat myself to death right now…haha…

_**myemptyheart3**_: I'm sooo definitely a girl, much to your dismay. And no, my life's nothing like that. In fact, you probably don't like to know.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Come on! That's unfair! I told you everything about me. Please! Come on, I'm asking you with my cutest puppy- dog eyes. LOL!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Well, here goes nothing! The reason I don't want to tell you is because there's nothing to tell.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Excuse me? What? I don't get it.

_**myemptyheart3: **_I had amnesia. A year ago, I was hit by a car. The doctors told me the driver rushed me to the hospital and paid for all my hospital bills. They said I was in a coma for 9 months. When I woke up, my parents were there. But I still didn't know it was them, not until they introduced themselves to me. I was having my therapy in the hospital for 3 months. I just got out of the hospital last July. Since then, I didn't know how to live and cope up with life every single day. Fortunately, I'm getting better. And I have to say, most of my progress are because of you.

_**heartbrokenjock3: **_I'm sorry for bringing that up. Well, I'd take what you said as a compliment, although I don't know if I should. But how have I been of help? We've barely known each other.

_**myemptyheart3: **_Just knowing that you were there to listen to my problems was a big help to me. And the pieces of advice you gave me helped me see things positively.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I'm glad I was able to help you, friend?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Yeah! I guess I could use a friend like you.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Good! Anyways, going back to your story, what was happening the day your were hit? Well that is if you remembered.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ The accident was the only thing I remember so far. That night I was running along the streets of San Francisco with tears in my eyes. Next thing I knew, a bright light flashed through my eyes and my world became black. Everything lese was a blur. I still have a lot of questions with answers nowhere to be found. I don't know why I was crying. And why in the world was I in San Francisco? But I guess I'll never be able to find the answers I need.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I can't believe we had the same fate. About a year ago, I was at Fisherman's Wharf. It was September 10 then, _**our**_ anniversary. Then I saw _**her**_. Even from afar, with her back turned against me, I knew it was my Cheery. She turned around and the world seemed to freeze when our eyes locked together. That time, I really wished time would stop.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I bet you were so happy then.

_**heartbrokenjock3: **_Not exactly! As I made my way to her, she started running away. I tried to look for her everywhere but I couldn't. I never forgave myself for letting her go again.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Don't blame yourself. I'm sure you did not wish for it to happen. You know what, when I got out of the hospital, my mother gave me my diary. When I opened it, I found nothing, just some bits and pieces of torn pages. While I was about to keep it in my drawer, a piece of paper fell. I opened it and recognized a guy's handwriting, though I don't know whose. The note said: _**People who are meant to be together always find their way back to each other in the end.**_ Since then, I believed in it. So don't worry. If you're star- crossed lovers, I'm sure you'll be together again in the future.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Funny, those were the last words she said to me before she left. You know what, let's just forget it. It doesn't matter anymore. It's not like I'll see her again.

_**myemptyheart3**_: Hey! Don't give up on her. That's not the attitude I know. If you love her, you just got to believe that you're meant for each other. Fight for her!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ You speak like it's based from experience. You haven't got your heart broken, do you?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ It's weird actually. I was not heartbroken or whatsoever. But when I talk to you or when I hear stuff like that, I feel as if I had experienced it, you know.

_**heartbrokenjock3: **_It's good to talk to someone who can feel the same way. For you, I think you should not be upset with your condition. It's an accident. I'm sure no one wants it to happen to you. Don't hate your past. You actually have to be thankful for it 'cause it helped you be what you are now. Besides, you have your friends and family to help you all the way, like me.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Stop it! You're making me cry. But seriously, thank you. I'm happy to have a friend like you. You seem to have a way with words. You always make me feel better.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I guess it's all part of the charm. LOL! Hey, listen. I have to go. I have to go to work now. But please log- in at 9PM. I'll be home by then. And I really like to talk to you again. And by the way, I got your poem already but I haven't read it yet. Did you get mine?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Ok, I'll be online at 9PM. About your mail, I haven't received it yet.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ That's weird. I mailed it yesterday morning. Oh well, I Oh well, I guess I'd just email it to you.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Ok! That's better. I'm excited to read it.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ No need for the excitement. My poem is a crap. LOL!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Don't say that. I'm sure yours is way better than mine.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_Really now? Hey, by the way, my name is Lucas, Lucas Scott. We've been chatting for two days already but I feel like we haven't been properly introduced. So if you don't mind, I'd like to know your name. 'Cause I can't call you _**myemptyheart3**_ forever. LOL!

_**myemptyheart3: **_I'm

_**(myemptyheart3 has logged out)**_

Ok. That is weird. She immediately logged out. I wonder what happened to her. Oh well, I have to go to work. I guess I just have to ask her later.

**BROOKE'S POV**

Oh shoot! A brownout???????? You have got to be kidding me. I guess I just have to wait for the electricity to come back. I just hope it'll be back by 6PM, 'cause I feel like I will miss out a lot if I'm not going to chat with Lucas.

Yeah, Lucas. Lucas Scott. Scott, Lucas. The boy who's closest to my heart right now. The one who has been putting a smile on my face these past few days. The person who makes me forget all of my problems. Yeah, I'll never ever forget that name.

What a blessing to have a friend like him. Yeah, just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. But I'm happy with that. It's better to be like this than be nothing at all.


	4. Regret

**Regret**

I'm staring at the ceiling of my room

Thinking of what had just happened

Replaying that hurtful conversation

Which seems to be my darkest hour

I wish I didn't do it and thought better

Guess I screwed up so badly

I curse and hate myself for doing it

I regret for cheating on you

I'm sorry I took you for granted

You gave me my second chance

But I blew it…yet again

Now I feel guilty it happened

I pined for you for so many times

It hurts to see you with somebody else

I get pissed of when he hurts you

But I can't do anything since you're not mine

You come to me when you needed help

I always comfort you but you don't know why

It's because I love you

And it hurts so damn much to see you cry

Someone once told me

To finally say to you what I feel

I mustered all my confidence to do it

But you only saw me as a friend

I heard you were leaving for summer

I thought that it's now or never

I told you what I feel, that I love you

But you just stared at me and left anyway

I stared at my ceiling just as I had done before

I can't wait for you to come back

A pang of regret washed over me

For letting you slip away easily…again…


	5. Ghost of You

"**Giving up doesn't always mean you are weak; sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go." **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

_**Berkeley, San Francisco**_

_**September 17, 2013**_

_**9: 08 PM**_

_**myemptyheart3**_: Ever experienced to break up with someone else though you still love the person?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Actually, I do. The difference I the girl broke up with me.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Ouch! I assume that's Cheery you're talking about.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Yeah. She is. God, this is the nth time I've realized I've her hurt so badly. I'm such a horrible person.

_**myemptyheart3: **_Why? What happened?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Cheery has always been good to me. She took care of me and been there for me. Basically, she has everything a guy could ever wish for. But I screwed up with her like hell. The first time we were together, I almost slept with her best friend and—

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Wait! Timeout! You almost slept with her best friend??? Dude, it's an unwritten rule. Do not flirt, fall in love, or worse, sleep with your significant other's best friend. You are one clueless jerk!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_Thanks. Really! I appreciate your way of stating the obvious. Believe me, I've been regretting it the minute we did it. The minute that I also realized I'm completely head over heels for her. Please, don't send me on a guilt trip! I've had enough of it already.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Fine! Tough love, huh? Go on…

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Anyways, we patched up and became good friends with her, with my feelings still in tact. Sadly, she had a jerk of a boyfriend.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Cut! Is the guy really a jerk? Or did you call him a jerk because he's dating your Cheery? I'm smelling jealousy.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Well, you could say the second one. Yeah, yeah! I'm jealous alright! But the guy really is a jerk, like a mean girl, except that he's a boy.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ OMG! I didn't know you have such an interesting love story. So what did you do?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Fortunately, they broke up and we became closer, as in CLOSER! Eventually, I learned that she had to go to California for the summer. So I told her all about my feelings, but she still left.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ That's it? She just left?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Yah. But when she came back, we became an item. I swear, that was the best day of my life. It's like winning the lottery or something. So much had happened while we were together, but we managed.

_**myemptyheart3:**_I'm guessing a happy ending?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Not quite. Her best friend, the one I almost slept with and whom we can call Blondevil, entered the picture again. Apparently, she told my girlfriend, her best friend, that she still has feelings for me. Those were days before the graduation. What a way to tell her big news!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Ooohhh…drama! She really deserves her name. That girl really is a devil. Blondes are so stupid!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Tell me about it! Hey, I've got a question, why did you ask me if I've broken up with someone that I love?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ That's nothing. A memory came back to me this morning and-

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_** WHAT????** Are you alright? Were you hurt?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Geez, you__sound like my mother. Calm down! I'm fine! I've drank my painkillers already. As I was saying, I saw myself talking to a guy, which I suppose was my boyfriend. I didn't get to see his face though. But I think we were on the verge of breaking up. I couldn't make up exactly what I said, but it was something like I was holding on to our relationship for him and not for me.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Are you're not a mind- reader or something? That was what Cheery when we first broke up. Not exactly that, but something like it. Let me guess, the guy said he's sorry and you said you're sorry too?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Who's the mind- reader now? That's exactly what happened. Wait a minute, are you sure you're not making your love story up? It sounds oddly familiar to me, like I've seen it or something. Well, this is getting weird. And everything we talk about is always coincidental.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I know! Not to mention, too much coincidence. I guess it's not just me who has experienced pain and heartbreak. I'm glad to know you're slowly recovering. It's good for you. I'll be here if ever you need me for anything.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Thanks! I'm really happy to see that I'm progressing- emotionally and mentally. I'm also blessed to know you're letting your feelings out.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I know! And they're all because of you. You're a friend I never had.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Me too! Hey, would you look at the time. I think we should call it a night.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Really? It seems like we've just been on this for an hour. Whew! Time really does fly fast.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Too bad you didn't finish your love story. You should definitely continue it.

_**heartbrokenjock3**_Sure! Only if you want to. Please tell me if you have "memory flashes" again. I certainly want to know more about you and your past.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Ok. I'm so sorry about this morning. The electricity went out.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ That's ok. Well, good night! Sweet dreams!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Good night too! By the way, it's Penelope, my name. You were asking for it this morning, right? Anyways, got to go! Bye!

_**(myemptyheart3 has logged out) **_

Before I even got the chance to reply, she immediately logged out. Penelope. That name reminded me of Brooke, Brooke Penelope Davis. I haven't heard from her for a very long time now. Could it be that she is _**myemptyheart3**_? I doubt it. I bet there are many Penelope's in the world. And why would she use her second name? But every time I talk about my past, Penelope can relate to them most of the time and it's like she has experienced them. This is getting so weird! But Penelope sounds so much like Brooke. Maybe it's a sign that I should forget about Brooke and let myself meet other great people like Penelope.

Question is, could it really be possible that Brooke is also Penelope?


	6. ForNevermore

**ForNevermore**

I've always been so hopeless romantic

A believer of love at first sight

A sucker of all couple-y things

Suddenly all of those were changed

When we became together

I was happy but scared altogether

Happy to finally feel loved and appreciated

Scared to get my young, fragile heart broken

I've always looked on the bright side

Things will work out great

We'll be together, always and forever

But I guess things went wrong somewhere

Love and trust are all I need

I've always believed those were enough

But I realized they're not

At least not in _our_ relationship

I fell like we've grown apart

'Cause you're always saving others

From their mistakes and downfall

But I need saving too, from us

I know life has been tough on you

Yeah, I've been there for you

But I feel like I've been holding on for you

Not for me, that's what's wrong

I'd like to be in a healthy relationship

They help you grow and mature

But ours is so different

It helped my break my heart

Thanks to you and your insensitive heart

I've got my heart broken and crushed

I've got me and my fragile heart guarded

Too bad I'm not letting you in again…ever!


	7. Questions and Uncertainties

"**Maybe part of loving is learning to let go."**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Have you met someone who looks, act, and sounds like someone you used to know but isn't really that person?

_**myemptyheart3: **_Like a déjà vu? No, I haven't. Why?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ You just sound like someone I used to really, really know. And it's creeping me out in a way.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Don't be. Trust me, I have never met a Lucas Scott before in my whole life. Or in my case, I don't remember knowing a Lucas Scott. Don't worry, I'm not a psycho, a stalker, or something.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I know! Just checking.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I know! Let's play a game.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ How? We're like 1000 kilometers away from each other.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Not that kind of game, silly! I don't know what game actually. How about…umm…20 questions?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ That's fine with me. I guess we'll find out more about each other.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Ok. So, I'll ask a question and we'll both answer it, and vice versa. Sounds good?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Whatever you say Penelope! LOL!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Ok, I'll start. Favorite color? Red, 'cause I look sexy in red. LOL!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Blue, 'cause someone said it brings out my eyes. Favorite movie? Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Duh! The Notebook! As if there's something else. Favorite book? The Alchemist.

_**heartbrokenjock: **_Winter of our Discontent. Favorite Actor? Vin Diesel.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Brad Pitt!!! Favorite actress? Julia Roberts.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Umm…I think I'll pass on this one. I haven't really decided on that yet. Favorite flowers?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I'll have to say, tulips. What you're type of girl?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Someone who has dimples, a compassionate heart, a cheery attitude, and someone who's not afraid to show who they really are. What's your type of guy?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I don't know. I guess someone who has a sense of humor, someone who's fun to be around, and, of course, someone who accepts me whoever I may be.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Wow! I think we are compatible. I mean, I like to believe I have the attitudes of the guy you're looking for, and you certainly have the qualities I'm looking for in a girl.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Is Mr. Scott checking me out? LOL!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Maybe. Maybe not. You know what, I think I have moved on from Cheery.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Really? Good for you!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I know! But that doesn't mean I have forgotten all about Cheery. She will always be my first love, but I have to move on somehow. I bet she has already.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I think you should not give up on her. But if that's what you want, then I'm supporting you all the way.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Thanks! I mean, for everything.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ NO biggie! So, who's the girl?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ What girl?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ You said you have moved one. I'm guessing you saw someone already.

_**heartbrokenjock3: **_Oh, right! I don't want to tell you.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Why not?!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ You might know her.

_**myemptyheart3:**___Gosh Lucas! There are a lot of girls in the whole wide universe. What are odds of knowing the same girl you're courting? Come on, tell me!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Oh, I don't know!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Tell me! It'll be our little secret. _(wink!)_

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Alright. Here goes nothing. It's you.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ What do you mean?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ It's you who I am in love with. I love you Penelope!

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I don't know what to say.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Just say something, anything. I'm about to die in here.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Still there?

(_**myemptyheart3 has logged out)**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Oh my gosh! What was that he just said! He's in love with me?! When did that happen? But wait, I should be rejoicing right now. I feel the same way about him. I love him too! Like so much! Even though we haven't met yet, I feel like we have a connection somewhere. When I'm talking with him, all of my problems just seem to go away. I feel safe with him and he has all the things I want in a guy? But still, why do I feel like it's still wrong?

Why do I feel like I'm not ready for this? Like my heart couldn't take it if he breaks it. Am I ready for this? Just when everything is going well, it just goes for the wrong turn at the right time.

What do I do?

**LUCAS' POV**

What was that I just said?! I freaked her out- big time! But I'm not lying. As corny as it sounds, I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with her. I know it sounds so sudden and unthought-of, but with her, everything just feels so right. All of my problems just go away when I talk with her. Heck, she even helped move on from Brooke/ Cheery.

But is my heart for this again- physically and emotionally? What if she ends up leaving me too? What if she breaks my heart? Or what if I break hers? But everything just feels right, there's no denying about that. But I think I screwed up when I broke it to her.

What do I do now? All I know is I'm in love with her…


	8. Please Don't

**Please Don't**

I thought we're in this together

We're going to beat the odds

To prove everyone wrong

To stay together 'til the end

But I feel you're moving farther from me

It's like we're not connected anymore

But I cannot and will not give up

I know there's still something somewhere

You know that I love you,

Forever and always

Till eternity lasts

I hope you won't forget that

Give us one last chance

I'd do everything for us

Just say something, anything

I'd do it with all my heart…for you

Let's start all over again

Forget the past and make a future

I'm still not losing hope

Just hold on and never let go

I'd gave up anything for you

You're my world now

You deserve to be happy

Even if it's not with me

You actually don't deserve me

I have made so many mistakes

Who was I to let you wait for me

For that I'm so sorry…really!

I imagined my future with you

It's a really pretty sight

I wish you'd share it with me

'Cause I really need you to stay

Believe that I'll never leave you

You're the one for me, and you said

People who are meant to be

Always find their way back.


	9. Fear, Relief and Everything In Between

_**Pasadena, California**_

_**September 25, 2013**_

_**9: 03 PM**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I opened my inbox and saw that I had two messages, both from Lucas. I haven't logged in for 2 days and I'm guessing he wanted to talk about the other day.

**September 23, 2013**

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Penelope, you there? Please just talk to me. You're making we worried. Let's clear things out.

**September 24, 2013**

_**heartbrokenjock3**_: Penelope, let's talk. I'm sorry if I freaked you with what I said. But I still love you.

After reading Lucas' messages, I logged on to my computer. I'm ready to face the music, answer all his questions and to finally give us a try. Both of us deserve to love and feel loved after what we've been through.

_**myemptyheart3**_: hi

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Hey. You finally decided to talk to me. I totally understand if you freaked out. I freaked out myself too, I didn't know I could still feel the same thing after Cheery. But it is all true, I love you Penelope. I don't know if you feel the same, I just wanted-

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I love you too.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**___Huh? What?

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I love you too, you idiot!

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ I know! I just love to hear it from you again.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I'm willing to give us a try Lucas.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Me too Penelope. You don't know how much.

_**myemptyheart3:**_But first,I need to know if you still have feelings for Cheery. Where is she in your heart? Am I just your "rebound girl?"

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ First of all, Cheery was the first girl I have ever truly loved, but I have to move on…with you. She will always be my first love, but what matters now is the present. My present is you. And no, you are not my rebound girl. I really love you.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ How will I know that you'll not break my heart? I mean, I'm new at this. I just know that what I feel is so right.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Trust me, if there's on thing that I regret the most, it's breaking the hearts of everyone I love. I had my whole life to take care of that. You just have to trust me.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I trust you. But how are we going to make this work? You're so far away from me.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Let's meet.

_**myemptyheart3**_: You're ridiculous! How are we going to do that?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Come over here, at San Francisco. You've got nothing to worry about. You can crash at my place. I'll meet you at the Fisherman's Wharf.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ When?

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ You could fly in this weekend. I'll be wearing a blue polo, knee- length pants, and flip- flops. That way, you'll easily recognize me.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ ok. I'll be wearing a yellow top, my Capri pants and a Chanel scarf. Oh, and Dior sunglasses.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Sounds like a plan. Can't wait to see you Penelope.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ Me too Lucas. Anyways, I've got sleep now.

_**heartbrokenjock3:**_ Ok. I love you.

_**myemptyheart3:**_ I trust you and I love you too Bye!

I've got everything settled now with Lucas. Sure, there are still _so_ many worries that I have in my mind. All I know is, I'm with Lucas now, I trust him and I love him. Nothing could go wrong, or at least, we'll not let anything ruin what we have now.


	10. No Goodbyes

**No Goodbyes**

Now I'm leaving, set to somewhere else

Leaving the place I grew up in

Leaving everyone I love so much

Leaving my heart in this special place

I went away to start anew

Forgetting all of my memories

I want to live a new life

Away from everyone, away from you

I'm enjoying my life now…or so I thought

They see me smile on the outside

But my heart still aches for something

Something I'm afraid to feel

I left you to forget you

But it seems I can't do it

I dream of you everyday

My heart longs for you every time

I tried to see other people

But I cannot move on

There's something they don't have

That I only find in you

Today is a new day

I'm off to my new job

To help me get away from the past

To take my mind off of you

But fate didn't hear my prayer

We crossed paths again

I thought I was hallucinating

Apparently, it was for real

I really didn't know what to feel

I was happy to see you, I really was

But guilt started to take over me

And my love began to resurface

I tried talking to you

But you just shrugged me off

I could see the hurt in your eyes

How I wish I could bring back time

We never had a decent talk

You always stare at me coldly

But I can't really blame you

'Cause I left you without a goodbye!


	11. Unexpected Expectations

_**Pasadena,California**_

_**September 28, 2013**_

_**11: 51 AM**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

This is the day! I'm going to finally see Lucas, the man that I love!

I got all my bags and called a cab as I proceeded to the airport. The plane will be leaving at 2: 00 PM today. I'm supposed to be there, like, now! Good thing the airport is not that far away.

I got there at around 12: 30 PM and I have already checked in my entire luggage. Now it's 1: 30 PM and I'm sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for my flight to be called. I opened my Sidekick and messaged Lucas, _**"I'm in the airport now. The plane will be leaving at 2: 00 PM and I'll be there around 4 PM. I'll meet you at the Fisherman's Wharf 4- ish. Gotta go! My flight's being called. Can't wait to see you. Luv ya! –Penelope.**_

I got my Prada bag and boarded the plane. Everything's settled…for now. Now there's only one thing that has been lingering on my mind.

What if I'm not what he expects?

_**Berkeley, San Francisco**_

_**September 28. 2013**_

_**12: 03 PM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I got a text message from Penelope today and she said she's on the plane right now. I can't wait to see her! Shoot! I have to make the reservations for our dinner tonight! I grabbed my car keys and drove to the Fisherman's Wharf. This night has got to be the best night of my life!

I made some dinner reservations at this wonderful place that overlooks the city. The restaurant said that they will have Dashboard Confessional as guest musicians tonight. I even had the chance of asking for "Stolen" to be played while we're having dinner. Now how cool is that?! This will certainly be a blast!

I have this night all planned out! I'll give her some red daisies when we meet, since she said that those are her favorite flowers. And as a present, I'll give her a copy of my favorite book, _Winter of Our Discontent._ Then after dinner, we'll proceed to my house and watch some DVDs, both our favorite movies. Good thing we did that 20 questions thing. I surely learned a lot about her!

I finished at around 3 PM, so that exactly gives me one hour to prepare. I took a bath and washed myself with most fragrant and the best shower gels and shampoo I can find. I have to smell nice for her!

I opened my closet and looked for my clothes. I knew I have arranged them last night. Aha! There they are! My blue polo, my cargo pants and my flip- flops. I looked myself in the mirror and I realized I looked good! With my hair sticking out everywhere, I looked like a model! What a way to flatter myself, huh?

One more thing, hmmm…oh right! My Aviator glasses! Now I have to get going. But wait, I think I'm forgetting something. Right! The red daisies. I'll just buy them on my way there. Now everything's done. I've got the dinner reservations ready, the book and the flowers bought, and I had the house well cleaned up when we get there. Now all I have to do is to wait for her.

But what if I'm not what she thinks I am?

_**AN: Next up is Brooke's/ Penelope's and Lucas' meeting. What does fate have in store for them? Will things finally go right this time? Read to find out! This story is nearing its end. So watch out for the last few chapters!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**--cheery**_


	12. A Guarded Heart

**A Guarded Heart**

My heart has always been guarded

With walls I have built so high

I never let anyone all the way in

Because I'm afraid to get hurt.

They say love is a wonderful feeling

Like you're floating on cloud nine

It makes your heat beat slow and fast

But it might get your heart broken.

I never let you in my heart

'Cause you might leave me all alone

Now I'm ready to give you a chance

But you have already moved on.

I tried reaching for you

To see if the love is still there

But you seem to be light years away

The closer I get, the farther you go.

I thought you're going to fight for us

I guess you're not the guy for me

From now on, my heart will be guarded

Vowing to not let anyone enter.

I'm afraid to need and love someone

I'm afraid they'll not need me back

I slowly gave up on what could happen

I lost hope that there will be an "us."

I have never felt so alone in my life

I was never genuinely loved by someone

It's because I kept on pushing them away

I guess it's true that people always leave…


	13. 1000 Miles Nearer,Still Light Years Away

_North Beach, San Francisco_

_**Fisherman's Wharf**_

_**September 28, 2013; 4: 03 PM**_

BROOKE'S POV 

The plane landed at 4: OO PM and now I'm on my way to the Fisherman's Wharf. A million and one thoughts are racing through my head and I'm starting to fidget with my hands. Uh- oh! The nervousness is starting to kick in.

Finally, I arrived at the place. He must be here somewhere. I sat on as bench as I waited for Lucas. I flipped my Sidekick open and text messaged him. I looked around and saw a lot of people also fiddling with their Sidekicks. He could be one of them! Oh well, I guess I just have to wait and see.

As far as my arrival here in San Francisco, I have to say that it's so not a bad place. The minute the plane landed, I fell in love with it. It is a very cool place, no wonder Lucas loved it here. See, it even has a piano man! Oh goodie! It's my favorite song, "A Thousand Miles." I started humming with it, when I noticed someone behind me.

LUCAS' POV I was walking towards the Fisherman's Wharf with the red daisies in my hand, when I felt my Sidekick vibrate. I opened it and saw a message from Penelope. It said, _"I'm here already. Can't wait to see you. Love yah! –Penelope." _Even just one text from her put a smile on my face, and even made me go weak in my knees. I looked around the place and then I saw her! She was sitting in one of those benches with her scarf and yellow sundress swaying with the wind. That was definitely her! I can't be wrong. 

I carefully made my way behind her so she won't see me. Once I was in position, I took a deep breath and sang to the lines of "A Thousand Miles" that was being played.

"'**Cause you know I've walked a thousand miles if I can just see you tonight. You don't have any idea how much I wanted to see you Penelope."**

This is it! She stood up to face me. I noticed that she has shiny brunette hair, a dimpled hair and dazzling hazel green eyes that resembled so much like…

"**Brooke?" **I said softly, more like to myself.

BROOKE'S POV 

That was so sweet! Lucas just sung to me, though his voice was not very American Idol. But who cares?! How many guys would sing to you with all the confidence like Lucas?

I looked at his pool of blue eyes. One glimpse of him and something flashed in my mind already!

"**Peyton, I don't which is worse- you sneaking behind my back with my boyfriend or you, my best friend, lying to my face?! You do remember Lucas, do you?! My boyfriend and the one you kissed! Now why don't you go to him and say that both of you can now have it! Clearly, that's what your drawing said! You do want a relationship with him, right?! Guess what, now that I'm out of the picture, you can have him, since you just can't wait 'til we break up that you have to take the matter into your own hands! Don't you worry, I'll not steal him from you, 'cause I believe that it's enough that one of us gets to be the backstabbing, boyfriend- stealing, two- faced bitch in this friendship which has officially ended. So much for buds over studs, huh?"**

I realized we were staring at each other the whole time, until I spoke up and said,

"**You kissed Peyton!"**


	14. Sleep Well and Bittersweet Dreams

North Beach, San Francisco 

_**Fisherman's Wharf**_

_**September 28, 2013; 4: 19 PM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**You kissed Peyton," **she said to me.

Oh my God! Now I got it! Brooke and Penelope are the same! Since Brooke had amnesia, she didn't remember her first name so she used the name Penelope! And now with what she said, I'm sure another memory flashed in her mind and it's a bad memory. This is surely trouble! And now I'm at this place again, chasing the person that I love…again! This is so déjà vu! And now she's running away! Not again!

"**BROOKE! BROOKE! COME BACK!" **I shouted at her. But still, she kept on running! The only thing that she does best, running away from her problems.

Oh shoot! I gotta go after her!

**BROOKE'S POV**

I didn't know what to do next so I just ran away from him, with tears in my eyes, with all these memories constantly flashing through my mind.

"**You been talking to Peyton much?"**

"**Little bit. I wish I was in her life more, you know."**

"**Guess I know what kind of loss you'll be writing for your essay."**

"**I lost myself this year Brooke. And what I did, I lost the people I truly care about. Oh, by they way, when we get to New York, I hope you'll understand if we spend most of our time with Haley. It's just important that I focus on her today. You know?"**

"**Of course. Everything else can wait."**

"**You did this for me?"**

"**I wasn't ready to lose you yet. So, you, gonna stay here or what?"**

"**Yeah, of course! Oh…I wasn't ready to be lost. Thank you."**

"**Tell me that was a goodbye kiss."**

"**I wanna be with you Brooke."**

"**What?"  
**

"**I'm sorry. I know we're friends…it's just how I feel."**

"**What about Peyton's stuff?"**

"**I keep that as a reminder of how badly I screwed things up with you. To remind myself, if I ever get a second chance, I'd never let you go again."**

"**I'm the guy for you. I know we're just part- time, that's cool. You know, do whatever, have your fun. But one of these nights, you're gonna realize it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. You'll see." **

"**I wanted you to fight for me."**

"**How was I supposed to know that?"**

"**You just are."**

"**This is my world Brooke. Or at least it used to be."**

"**I have been here before, you know?"**

"**I know. I just never told you what this place means to me. It's not just a court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world."**

"**So do I get the biggest part of this world."**

"**The biggest part."**

"**There are 82 letters in here and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer. One a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid. I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before. 'Cause you hurt me so bad and I was afraid to be vulnerable and I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."**

"**Brooke! I'm sorry! What you did with Chris, it's ok."**

"**It's not. It can't be. It's too much to forgive."**

"**Well, that's too bad, because I forgive you."**

"**You can't!"**

"**I just did. So you're gonna just have to deal with it. I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis. I know I hurt you the last time we were together but-"**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too…Pretty Girl."**

"**See ya later, boyfriend!… What?"**

"**Nothing. Just feels good to hear you call me boyfriend."**

"**Feels good to say it."**

"**You know what I think? Is I think you're trying to sabotage us. Find any reason you can end it. So that you don't have to worry about getting hurt again."**

"**But the same words Lucas?! The exact, same words?!"**

"**I never sent that letter to Peyton."**

"**And I never sent my letters to you either but they still meant something! Just tell me, why me this time? Why not Peyton?"**

"**I can't say anything bad about Peyton. She's my friend, and she's your best friend!"**

"**That's ok, you can say bad things about her."**

"**Oh Brooke. The truth is, I care about Peyton."**

"**Then what is the difference?!"**

"**The difference…the difference is I love you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, not Peyton."**

"**But why? I need to know why!"**

"**Because you… kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute; because you quote Keimoo, even though I've never actually seen you read! And because you miss your parents but you'll never admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life… and they've both been with you. I mean that's… gotta mean something right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia but if you need to hear why I love you I can go on all night."**

"**You did pretty good."**

"**Look Brooke, I need you to listen to me ok, I understand that you didn't know about the kiss, and I'm sorry for springing it on you, but I meant what I said, it didn't mean anything."**

"**A kiss always means something!"**

"**Ok, well, maybe you're right. But it wasn't a romantic moment. And you would know that if—"**

"… **if what, I was there?! As you so sweetly pointed out at the party, the party I threw for you, I wasn't there, was I???"**

"**Is it impossible for you to forgive me? I forgave you."**

"**For what???"**

"**For sleeping with Chris Keller."**

"**And you know what Lucas, I loved you for that. You had such grace in that moment that I fell in love with you all over again. I can't believe that you would use it now as a bargaining chip!"**

"**No, I'm not… I'm not… I'm not. I just… I need you to trust me, and believe me when I tell you that my heart is with you. A part of me feels like ever since we got back together, you've just been waiting, waiting to push me away."**

"**Oh…great. You kiss Peyton, again, and I'm pushing you away! God!"**

"**I love you Brooke, I don't know how else to say it."**

"**How about you show it?? I am not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life! But I need you to need me back! Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss and why wouldn't you call me when you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?"**

"**Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you, but not for me."**

"**I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you."**

"**it's not about that Luke. It's not, I mean I thought it was, but this is not about her. This is about me. I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened, but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because if it, I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was a horrible accident and you haven't even called me…it shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."**

"**Brooke, I'm sorry."**

"**Yea, me too."**

"**You told me to fight for you. And I did. You never fought for me."**

"**And I'm not going to."**

"**Ok. I guess I was wrong, I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis.**

I stopped running for a while and cried a lot harder. When I remember Lucas saying that, it hurts me even more. I remembered that night so vividly that it seemed like it was just yesterday.

The minute that I said that I wasn't going to fight for us, I instantly regretted it. But I was begging that he would say that he'd still fight for me, for us, despite the circumstances. And I still hate myself for saying those words. I still don't remember anything, but I can't believe that it took me forever to regain my memories and to see my first and last love.

I looked around and suddenly felt dizzy. It's like everything around me is spinning like a roller coaster. I continued walking across the street to find somewhere to sit in when suddenly my world became black. The last thing I felt was being caught with a pair of arms that instantly sent me a feeling of safety and security.


	15. Let the Sun Shine Bright, Even at Night

_**North Beach, San Francisco**_

_**Fisherman's Wharf**_

_**September 28, 2013**_

_**4: 36 PM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I can't see Brooke anywhere! I can't believe it! We're doing it all over again.

I saw a huge crowd drawn across the street. I thought, Brooke must be somewhere there. Then I saw Brooke! No, she's not one of onlookers. She's the one who's looked upon.

Now the pieces fit! Last year, when I saw Brooke, I didn't catch her because she was hit by a car. That's why she had amnesia! And that's why we could relate to each other when we talk about my life.

Now, we're here again, at the same place.

"**Brooke! Brooke! You have to wake up! Stay with me! I love you!," **Then the people started going away. I can't believe these people!

"**WOULD SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE! PLEASE!,"** I shouted.

"**Lucas," **Brooke whispered in her raspy voice.

"**Brooke! Come on, keep your eyes open. Stay with me," **I smiled at her while tears are falling down my cheeks.

"**Save me," **Those were the last words of Brooke before she became unconscious again.

"**Brooke! Wake up! Hold on Brooke!"**

I opened my phone and dialed 911.

"**There's an emergency here at North Beach. A girl lost consciousness. Please hurry! I'm losing her."**

I closed my phone and hugged Brooke tightly. I'm not going to lose her again! I lost her thrice, and that's not going to happen again! I promised myself, if ever we cross paths again, I'm never going to let her go!

God! Why do these things happen to us?! Are we supposed to suffer every time? We're meant for each other. Everyone could see that! Why does fate have to be so damn cruel with us?

Fate messed with Brooke already, when she lost her memories. And now fate's messing with me? Through this? I can't believe it! Are we not destined?

NO, Lucas. Don't you ever think that way! You and Brooke are meant for each other.

I thought of everything Brooke and I have been through. All the times I've hurt her. All the times we're happy.

I looked like a fool there. I was laughing and crying at the same time. I lost train of thought when somebody shouted at me,

"**MISTER! WATCH OUT!"** I looked in front of me and saw a truck heading our way. I hugged Brooke with all of my might and shielded her with all I can. At least I did what Brooke said. I saved her.

I don't care if I'm dead or not. As least I saved Brooke.

A bright light flashed through my eyes and suddenly everything I did with Brooke passed quickly, like a really fast motion picture. Last thing I remembered was hearing the sirens of the ambulance.

There was Brooke and I. Lying across the street, lifeless, unconscious and lifeless.

Wow, what a way to remake Romeo and Juliet!


	16. The Truth Will Set You Free

**BROOKE'S POV**

I woke up and saw a bright light flashing through my eyes.

"**Will you please turn off your light? It's blinding me."**

It suddenly went out. Then, I saw a person coming out of it.

"**Keith?"**

"**Hi Brooke."**

"**Am I dead?"**

"**Not yet."**

"**What do you mean not yet?"**

"**Well, you will be if you choose to be." **

"**Why are you here Keith?"**

"**I'm here to show you something. Come with me."**

"**Where are we going?"**

"**You'll see."**

We passed many doors. Everything I see is white. My clothes, Keith's clothes, the walls, the doors, everything!

Keith opened a door and said,

"**Go inside." **I went inside and saw that we are at Rivercourt, back In Tree Hill.

"**Why are we here?" **I asked

"**Just wait."**

Suddenly, we saw Lucas and Nathan walking toward us.

"**Keith, come on. We got to hide."**

"**Don't worry. They will not see us. Just watch them."**

I did what I was told to.

"**So…how are things with you and Brooke?" **Nathan said.

"**I don't know man. I love her, I really do. But I just tend to screw up every time. And it seems like she doesn't let me all the way in. Like she always has this wall built up, not wanting to smash it."**

"**Luke, you have to understand. She went through a hard time. Give here time, she'll learn to trust you."**

"**I just hope so. I'm doing everything I can to show her I love her and that I'll never hurt her again. But she just can't believe me."**

"**Don't worry. She'll come around. I just feel it."**

"**Thanks man."**

"**Anytime Luke.**

Keith stood up to walk out and I followed him. He opened another door and we went in. This time, we saw Haley and Lucas talking.

"**HI Luke."**

"**Hi buddy."**

"**So...how are you and Peyton?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**What do you mean you don't know?"**

"**Remember the State Championship?"**

"**Yah…what about it?"**

"**That was the time Brooke told me to go after Peyton, and I did it." **

"**And?"**

"**Now, I'm not so sure if I made right decision when I chose Peyton."**

"**Why?"**

"**I think that I was just so caught up with the moment, with the victory and everything. And at that time, I thought I loved Peyton. I mean, I do, just now the same way that I love Brooke."**

"**Then why did you do it?"**

"'**Cause I thought that was what Brooke wanted. For me to be happy. But I wasn't happy with Peyton."**

"**So, let me get this straight. You did it for Brooke."**

"**Yup."**

"**So what's the problem now?"**

"**The problem is, I still love Brooke. But I'm with Peyton, 'cause she thought that I thought that's what I want."**

"**But it's not?"**

"**It's not. The only thing I want is to be with Brooke. She's my life. She makes me smile. She makes me feel loved. She cheers me up. She's my complete opposite and that's what makes me love her more. Sure, Peyton is fun. But Brooke is the one I want to be with, until I grow old. And what hurts me the most is that I'm with Peyton. It hurts because she doesn't know it. It hurts because I think she doesn't want to know it. It hurts because I can't tell her that because she's with Chase. It hurts because I'm afraid that I might hurt her again when I tell her that. It scares and hurts me because she might not love me anymore. It hurts because I can't live without her, and she doesn't know it." **By this time, Lucas is crying so hard. I have no idea he felt like that. It hurts me to see him cry. And now, I'm crying too.

"**Come on Brooke."** Keith said.

"**What is this supposed to mean Keith? Is this want you want to show me?" **I shouted at him.

"**Yes, this is what I want to show you. Don't you understand? Lucas loved you the whole time. You're just always pushing him away."**

"**I'm pushing him away?! It's because he screws things up."**

"**You don't know how much regrets that."**

"**If he regrets it so much, then why did he choose Peyton?"**

"**You made him to. Even if he said he's not the he guy for you, he didn't stop fighting for you."**

"**Then why didn't he tell me?"**

"**Because he saw you happy with Chase. And that's all he wants. For you to be happy, even if it's not with him."**

"**I wasn't happy with Chase. I only felt happiness with Lucas. So what now?"**

"**I want you to realize Lucas never stopped loving you and he still loves you. And you need to go back to him."**

"**How?"**

We walked and walked and suddenly I realized we are on a cliff. Then Keith pushed me over the cliff, making fall off. He shouted,

"**Goodbye Brooke. Say hi to Lucas for me when you get back."**


	17. Wrong Kind of the Right Feelings

**Wrong Kind of the Right Feelings**

I let you in my heart

Hoping that you'll love me for what I am

I thought it was the right thing

Bit it was the worst decision ever

You didn't bother to see me

See the real me, the insides of me

All you see are the smiles and the cheer

Not the crying girlwith a broken heart

I closed my eyes and begged like hell

For you to save me from this nightmare

For you to see right through me

For you to love me too

Never once did I feel appreciated

Never once did feel loved by you

Still I give- and- take for us

Though it ends up me getting hurt

I suffered all the consequences of our actions

But you still didn't care or feel sorry

You didn't even bother to understand me

Yet you still had the guts to break up with me

I hope you'll find the happiness you need

Even if it's someone else, someone not me

I hope they treasure you as much as I do

I hope they love you though you don't deserve it

Someday you will see and realize

That you made a wrong decision

You thought we broke for all the right reasons

By then you cannot have the heart you once tore

How did loving you become so wrong?

How come caring for you is a mistake?

How come I was so foolish to make that mistake?

How come the wrongs feel so right?


	18. Crystal Clear

**LUCAS' POV**

I opened my eyes and saw someone walking towards me. It was Keith!

"**Keith?"**

"**How are you doing Lucas?"**

"**What are you doing here? Why am I here? Am I dead?"**

"**Funny, that's what Brooke asked me when she got here."**

"**Brooke? She's here?"**

"**Yes, she was. You just missed her."**

"**Where did she go?"**

"**I pushed her over a cliff."**

"**Keith! Why would you do that?!"**

"**Trust me, both of you will thank me for that."**

"**Why am I here? What is this place anyways?"**

"**A purgatory. I'm here to show you something."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Patience Lucas. So, let me ask you. How's your mom?"**

"**I don't know actually. I haven't heard from her ever since."**

"**That's too bad. Well anyways, here we are. Come inside."**

"**What is this place? Is this Tric?"**

"**You might want to see this Luke."**

"**It's Peyton…and Brooke."**

"**This was the night before Nathan and Haley's wedding."**

"**I remember."**

"**Brooke, I think I still have feelings for Lucas," **Peyton said.

"**She said that? For real?" **I asked Keith.

"**Yes she did. That's why Brooke gave you to Peyton."**

"**Why?"**

"**She wanted you to be happy."**

"**But I wasn't. The only time I felt happiness was when I was with her. I made a wrong decision when I went after Peyton."**

"**You can't change the past Lucas."**

"**I just don't understand why she would do that? Was she just waiting for a reason to push me away? Was she willing to give up on us? Did she not love me? Tell me Keith."**

"**I think it's better if you see this."**

"**What is this?"**

"**It's the State Championship night. The night Brooke gave you away."**

I saw the whole thing again. It's like a movie being replayed.

"**Are you doing this on purpose? You want me to feel hurt again? You know how much I regret doing that. You want me to see how happy Brooke was to push me away? Is that what you want, huh? "**

"**Didn't you see?"**

"**See what? Brooke giving me up?"**

"**No. The reaction Brooke had when you happily went to Peyton."**

"**What reaction? The dimpled smile she had on her face?"**

"**No Luke. She was crying."**

"**Why? Tears of joy?"**

"**No. Those were tears of hurt and sadness. She cried because of you."**

"**Why? She's the one who pushed me away!"**

"**I thought you were smart Luke. I thought you know her very well."**

"**I do. I know her. I love her. With all respect Keith, you're here to guide me and not to stir up my conscience. Help me out here."**

"**She was crying because she doesn't want to give you away. But being a good friend that she is, she gave you to Peyton because she wanted the two most important people in her life to be happy and she thought that's what you wanted."**

"**It's not what I wanted. Damn it! I was confused that time. I felt like she was not letting me in. I thought I love Peyton."**

"**You have to understand Lucas. She grew up without a family. You know she had so many failed relationships- even yours. It's just you and Peyton whom she falls onto and it's just both of you whom she trusts. But both of you keep on screwing things up that she slowly lost trust on you. She's vulnerable."**

"**I know. I get that. But Peyton, she's my friend. Peyton's both our best friend."**

"**That's the thing Lucas. You said it yourself. She's **_**just**_** your best friend. But Brooke was your girlfriend. You should have paid more attention to her. You know that the three of you had a history. That love triangle will just keep on going and going unless one of you breaks it."**

"**Your point being?"**

"**Brooke has always been insecure of Peyton. She sees you always saving Peyton and she thinks you ignored her. She needed you Luke, but you weren't there."**

"**I had no idea."**

"**It's because you were too blind to see it."**

"**I have to go back, Keith. For Brooke. For us."**

"**I was hoping you would say that."**

**  
"One question, how do you know all of this?"**

"**The day I died, I promised myself I'd watch over you."**

"**And Brooke?"**

"**Brooke has been like my own child. You're meant for each other Luke, that's why."**

"**So what are you? Our guardian angel now?"**

"**Something like that. Lucas, do me one favor. Just promise me this one thing."**

"**After all of this, anything Keith. Just say it."**

"**Make things with Brooke right. She deserves it."**

"**You don't have to ask. I already had that in mind."**

"**Good. Now go!"**

"**Keith, thank you for everything. I just want you to know, you're the father I never had."**

"**It's my pleasure Lucas."**

"**So where do I go now?"**

"**You see that door over there? You have to go inside before it closes. Hurry!"**

"**Ok. Thanks Keith."**

"**Remember, Brooke loves you…a lot," **he shouted after me.

"**I know. I love her too." **I shouted back at him

I have to go back! I need Brooke! And she needs me too.

The door was a few inches away from closing. Fortunately, I caught it before it fully closes. After passing through it, I feel my body go limp and all I remembered was falling to the ground.

This couldn't b the end. I have to save Brooke. I need to be there for her!

**----------------------------------**

_**AN: Readers of this fic may also check out my other fic, "Risks We Know We Have To Take." It's also a Brucas fic. Lots of drama too. Please read and review that too!**_

_**Review this chappie!**_

_**Thanx for the great and inspiring review, you guys! Great job!**_

_**--cheery**_


	19. You May Not Be Here, But I Know You Are

_**Hey guys, just a suggestion, it would be better if you read this chapter with the song "Far Away" of Nickelback or "When You're Gone" of Avril Lavigne in the background. It would be much more dramatic. This would make some of you cry, 'cause it happened to me. LOL!**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie. Have fun reading. **_

**--------------------------------------------------**

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco General Hospital**_

_**October 12, 2013; 8: 26 AM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I opened my eyes but I can't seem to recognize my surroundings. Am I in a hospital?

"**Wa…water,"** I said with a very raspy voice.

"**Mr. Scott, glad to see you awake. Here's you water."**

"**Thanks. Where am I?"**

"**You're in a hospital."**

"**Why? What happened?"**

"**You've been rushed here because you suffered from an accident. You were hit- and- run by a truck. You had a few broken ribs and you were in a coma for 2 weeks."**

"**2 weeks?!"**

"**Yes. Is there anything lese you need, Mr. Scott?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Ok. By the way, I'm Casey Walker, your nurse. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back later for my rounds."**

"**Thank you. Umm…Casey, is there a Brooke Penelope Davis rushed here too? I remember she was with me at the day of the accident."**

"**It's just a Penelope Davis here. Is she it?"**

"**That's it. What room is she in?"**

"**She's in the next room."**

"**Can I see her?"**

"**You are not allowed, Mr. Scott. You should be resting. I'm sorry."**

"**Please? I really need to see her."**

"**I'm really sorry. But rules are rules."**

"**You don't understand. I need to see her. She's my life. This may be the last time I'll be able to see her. And if I don't, I have no idea on how I will survive. There will be no reason to live if she dies. She has my heart. I love her. Just…just please let me see her."**

"**What the heck! Ok, fine! Just keep this as a secret. Let me go get a wheelchair for you."**

"**Thank you so much."**

I wheeled myself to Brooke's room and saw the love of my life lying there in the bed, unconscious and lifeless. It brings tears to my eyes to see her like this. She has all these tubes attached to her and there's nothing I could do about it. I wheeled myself closer to her and held her hand.

"**Brooke, I know you can hear me there somewhere. I just want you to know that I miss you so much. I don't even know how I survived the past 7 years without you. I'm sorry for all the hurt and heartbreak I've caused you. I regret it so much- everything I did that set us apart. I'm sorry for choosing Peyton over you. Peyton's nothing compared to you. I guess I was just confused because I thought you fell out of love for me."**

"**You were wrong Brooke. I have always let you all the way in but I was a jerk to not let you feel that. I'm sorry for making you feel insecure of Peyton. I guess I really have that hero –thing, that I was busy saving others from their mistakes that I failed to notice that you needed me too. It has always been you Brooke. I've always chosen you. Though I was with somebody else, my mind and heart are always with you and have been about you," **By this time, I was crying because I'm angry at myself for letting her slip away.

"**I love you Brooke. When I came to Tree Hill, I'm always the "loner." But because of you, I loved Tree Hill and you became the biggest part of it, just like what I told you before. You were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry onto. I miss your dimpled smile and those mesmerizing eyes that captivated my heart from the first time I saw them. Every day, it's like you are always there with me but I never see you. It got harder and harder each day to survive with you and your cheery attitude. When I was with you, I never felt nostalgic because your presence makes me complete. It seemed to me that time moves so slow that feel like the days turned into years without you. Whenever I'm in my room, your scent fills it and whenever I see my gray hoody, it always reminds me of you. My day was never complete because I can't hear your voice calling me "Broody" or "Boyfriend." Whenever I play basketball, I can't focus on the game because it always hits me that you're not there, cheering for me."**

"**I know you still love me. There are times that someone would call my house but no one is on the other line. All I hear is the sobs of a crying girl. I know it was you, Brooke. Even though you didn't talk to me, I know it was you. I hate to see you cry Pretty Girl. But because of me, you do. You don't know it but I also cry for you. I cry for all the things I did to you and I cry because I miss you so much. And right now, I'll do everything with all my heart and soul just to see you OK. Cheery, I need to feel you again. I need to know that you still love me. You have my heart Brooke. And with you in this kind of state, it's hard for me to breathe because you're not here, alive and well. Just give me a sign Brooke. Move a finger, shed a tear, just please, do something, anything to let me know you'll be with me again. I love you and any word just can't describe how much I mean it and how sorry I am for everything. Just…just please come back."**

The tears just can't stop streaming down my face. I kissed her hand 'cause I'll never know when I will be able to do that again. I looked up to see her face and realized that she is still the same Brooke I fell in love with 7 years ago. There are also tears that are falling on her face. This is good news! It means she can hear me! She's responding!

My head suddenly shot up when I hear a machine buzzing and showing a flat line on it. **NO! THIS CAN'T BE! BROOKE CANNOT BE DEAD! SHE WAS CRYING, WASN'T SHE?** It's a good sign, right?! Then all of a sudden all the nurses and doctors rushed into the room, trying their best to revive Brooke. I don't know what to do! I was in shock with what's happening!

**NO! MY BROOKE CANNOT DIE! I'm not afraid to face death as long as I'm with Brooke. At least I know that until the end, we fought together, for **_**us.**_** I might as well die with her if she doesn't survive. I wouldn't have it any other way! **

**--------------------------------------------------**

_**AN: Hey guys, please check out my other fic "Risks We Know We Have To Take." It's a total Brucas.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Read and review this chapter.**_

_**--cheery**_


	20. When You're Gone

**WHEN YOU'RE GONE**

_**Avril Lavigne**_

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

**-----------------------------------**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

**------------------------------------**

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.

When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

**------------------------------------**

I never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

**------------------------------------**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

**------------------------------------**

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.

When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

**------------------------------------**

We will weep for each other

Out here forever

I know we would, yeah, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe

I need to feel you here with me

**------------------------------------**

When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you.

When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you


	21. All Tomorrow's Worries

_**"Losing your heart's desire is tragic. But gaining your heart's desire…It's all you can hope for. This year, I wished for love. To immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic… then give me tragedy. Because, I wouldn't give it back for the world."**_

_**---------------------------**_

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco Hospital**_

_**October 12, 2013; 2: 34**_

The nurse wheeled me back into my room, which was next door. Despite my protests, I was back in my room. I could still hear the doctors rushing here and there. There was nothing I could do except to lie there and cry. I was praying so hard that they would be able to revive her.

"**I'm losing her," **one nurse said.

"**Heart rate is dropping."**

"**Pulse rate is low."**

"**Heartbeat is weak."**

After many hours, which seemed like years to me, I heard the machine beeping normally. She survived! I waited for all the doctors and nurses to leave her room before I made my way there. I entered and there was, still unconscious and weak. But for me, she still looks beautiful. I tried to stand up to kiss her cheek. Brooke is a strong girl. And I have all of things to prove that. I knew she'll be able to survive this. I know she's a fighter.

"**Brooke, please wake up. I'm so proud of you for getting through this."**

"**Broody?" **he said as she fluttered her eyes open and spoke with a raspy and soft voice.

"**Brooke? You're awake!"**

"**What do you think jackass?" **she said, her sarcastic self kicking in.

"**I'm so glad to see you awake."**

"**Your words strengthened me. I heard every word you said."**

"**Oh…"**

"**For a writer like you, you're not so good at this, just in speeches."**

"**I don't know what to say. I'm embarrassed."**

"**So you don't mean it?"**

"**I mean it. I do. I love you. Believe me."**

"**Calm down Lucas. Just messing with you."**

"**I really love you Brooke."**

"**I know."**

"**Don't you love me?"**

"**Can we not talk about that now? It's too soon."**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you."**

"**That's ok. I think we should think we should get some rest. I feel like I'm run over by a hundred trucks. My head's throbbing like hell!"**

"**Trust me, I know the feeling. Well, I'm going to let you rest. See ya later."**

"**Broody, don't be stupid. Sleep beside me," **she said as she scooted over and patted the space beside her.

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Oh shut up! You know you want to."**

"**You know me too well," **I said as I climbed over to her bed.

"**You bet," **she said with full dimples showing.

"**Let's get some rest. Get well soon Cheery," **I said as I kissed her head.

"**You too Broody."**

I wish we could be like this. Just living a peaceful life and being in each other's arms. For now, I'm forgetting all of my worries and problems and just savoring the moment of being of being with the one I love.

'Cause tomorrow we'll be another hard day and another story. Tomorrow, we have to face the music, face problems the world has been constantly throwing on us. But I'm willing to fight until the end, not for my sake only, but also for Brooke's. She deserves to have a good life after everything she's been through.

Dante once said, **"Remember tonight for it is the beginning of always." **I just hope this message is meant for us. I hope tonight will be the start our forever. Just me and Brooke, together…forever.

**------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for dropping by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	22. The Only Thing That's Constant Is Change

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco General Hospital**_

_**October 13, 2013; 10: 12 AM**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

From the minute I woke up, I just lied on my bed and watch sleep. I was thinking of everything we've been through- together and apart- the Bermuda triangle we had with Peyton that sent us to hell, all the fights we've had because of my stupid insecurities, the time I chose to leave Tree Hill though it killed me to do so, and this accident- the accident that brought us together and made us think that it took us forever to realize that we were so stupid to convince ourselves that we have moved on although we know that we can't. One thing did not change though, Lucas is still the guy I fell in love with 7 years ago.

It's good to know that Keith is watching over us. It's also good that he appeared to me. He cleared some things out to me about Lucas. I'm still wondering though if it really happened and if he was saying the truth. I know sometime today that Lucas will want to talk about some "things." I'm just anxious 'cause I haven't really thought of that yet. I don't know if I'm ready to give my heart to him. I'm afraid the same thing will happen, like before.

"**And I thought I'm supposed to be the broody one,"** Lucas said with his eyes closed.

"**I was not,"** I said defensively.

"**I may not see you but I can feel your gaze at me. And how long have you been staring at me?"**

"**Long enough to hear you talk in your sleep."**

"**Was I? What did I say?"**

"**That you love me," **I said with my dimples showing.

"**I must be having a good dream then."**

"**Nah...I'm just joking."**

"**Rats! So…what were you brooding about, Cheery? That sounds so ironic."**

"**Nothing…just stuff."**

"**About?"**

"**Listen, I just really need to get this out of my system. I'm thinking about "us."**

"**Oh…"**

"**I know! Shocking, right?"**

"**I'm not pushing anything right now, but do you want to talk about it?"**

"**Believe it or not, I do. We just have to face the music or it'll just keep on eating us up inside."**

"**I know."**

"**Lucas, what happened to us?"**

"**I don't know. We were young then, we made the wrong decisions."**

"**Like what?"**

"**Choosing Peyton over you."**

"**You have a point. So you're saying that when got together in senior year was a mistake?"**

"**NO…except that. That's actually the best thing that happened to me that year. But I just screwed it up."**

"**You know what, Keith told me everything about that. I understand, Luke. It's all in the past anyways."**

"**Wait a minute, Keith?"**

"**Weird, isn't it? He appeared to me in like a dream and he showed me some things about you. He made me realize that I still love you."**

"**He showed up in mine too. I'm sorry Brooke. I didn't know you were hurting at that time. It thought it's what you-"**

"**Lucas, like I said, it's all in the past."**

"**Thank you Brooke."**

"**I'm guessing you have a lot of questions right now."**

"**Actually, I do. I don't even know where to start. Umm…I just want to know, why did you leave Brooke? After graduation."**

"**A lot has happened to Tree Hill. Most of them were bad memories that I slowly lost myself. I felt that I needed to get out of there to find myself, find the girl that I used to be. Moving out actually helped a lot. I learned to love myself and to take care of myself."**

"**It's not because of me?"**

"**I have to admit, you were the biggest factor of that decision. I couldn't stand seeing you with somebody else Luke, more so with my best friend. It breaks my heart every time, and you had no idea."**

"**I was about to go back to you at that time. Peyton and I broke up way before graduation. I realized my heart is with you Brooke."**

"**It's a good thing you didn't go after me."**

"**Huh? What?"**

"**If you went after me, I still wouldn't accept you. It's too much for me to handle. You can't keep on going after me and Peyton. You have to decide Luke. You're breaking two hearts. We can't always be your 'rebound' girls."**

"**I chose you a long time ago. That's why I chased after you at the Fisherman's Wharf."**

"**That was a different story Lucas. After I did a lot of soul- searching, I knew my heart is with you, no matter how hard I convince myself it's not."**

"**Then why did you run away?"**

"**I was afraid Lucas. I wasn't ready to face you. You caught me off- guard. I was afraid to feel that "feeling" again, 'cause it left a pretty deep scar on my heart the last time."**

"**It's not going to happen again, if you let me. I know you've given me a lot of chances but give me my last. If I screw up, then I'm done, for good. For now, just…just please let me love you."**

"**I love you Lucas. I'm in love with you."**

"**It's nice to hear you say that, Pretty Girl."**

"**But I can't."**

"**Can't what?"**

"**I can't let you in again. I'm not yet ready Lucas."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I'm afraid of how you make me feel. You really broke my heart into fine pieces the last time. I have no guarantee that you'll not break it again. Things just keep on screwing up. There are a lot of things and people in the way. You know what…maybe…maybe it's not meant to be."**

I can't believe I just said that.

**------------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading! Please drop by a review! Thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**Check out OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! This is surely a treat to all Brucas fans.**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	23. It Ends Tonight

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco General Hospital**_

_**October 13, 2013; 10: 34 AM**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**No! Don't you ever say that! We are meant to be! After all this time that I fought for us, you're just going to give up?! Damn it Brooke!"**

"**How dare you?! Tell me, when did you fight for us? You were always with Peyton! You were even too busy to know that I got pregnant in senior year!"**

"**Huh? What? You were pregnant?"**

"**Damn it! I shouldn't have told you that. But for the record, yes, I was! I found out at Nathan and Haley's wedding. But I miscarried it after all the maybe I was up crying, because of you!"**

"**I'm sorry. I have no idea!"**

"**Cut the crap! Stop saying you're sorry. I'm sick and tired of it! Of course, you had no idea! You were always with Peyton!"**

"**Let's not talk about that. Just please don't give up Brooke."**

"**It's easy for you to say that Lucas. It's easy for you because you were not the one who was hurt, who was humiliated, who was crushed, and most of fall, who was defeated from the fight I put for us!"**

"**You can't Brooke. I need you."**

"**How about the times that I needed you?! You don't know how hard it was for me to live without the person you love. And you don't know how much I suffered when I lost all my memories. You're not the one who has to experience all the headaches when memories come back. You have no freakin' idea Lucas!"**

"**I do. A year after you left, I had a heart attack. I spent all my time playing basketball just to keep my mind off of you. I had trouble breathing but I didn't seem to feel it because it's my hurting heart that I felt more. I collapsed and went for a heart transplant. So don't tell me I had no idea 'cause it's not just you who suffered from the heartbreak."**

"**And you're blaming it on me?!"**

"**That's beside the point Brooke. All I'm asking you is to don't give up. We'll fight together, just tell me."**

"**I can't Lucas!"**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm not ready to fall in love and be hurt all over again. My heart is not ready to let you in again Lucas. I can't trust you yet. How can I be assured that you don't have feelings for Peyton anymore?"**

"**I don't. Believe me."**

"**You know, the first memory that came back to me was the one when you cheated on me the first time. I didn't know why, but I think it was because that was hurt the most. It left a deep scar. The wounds just keep on reopening every time I remember it. You hurt me pretty bad Lucas."**

"**I know. I'm telling you, I'm sure you are the one. Brooke-"**

"**Show it Lucas! I need to feel it and see it."**

"**You know, I promised Keith that if I ever live again, I'll make things right with you. You're making this hard for me Brooke. I will let you see it."**

"**I think you should go Lucas. We both had a tough day. We still need to rest."**

"**But Brooke-"**

"**Lucas, please. For me. It's for the best."**

"**Just tell me, Brooke, will I ever get a chance to let me love you again?"**

"**We'll see."**

**-----------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you for reading you guys!! Please review this chapter…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**Check out OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also a great writer! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! A treat to all Brucas fans!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	24. Gone With the Wind

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco General Hospital**_

_**October 14, 2013; 9: 41 AM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Mr. Scott, the results of your x- ray came out. It seems that you're ok now. You healed up pretty fast."**

"**Thanks. So when can I go out?"**

"**Today actually."**

"**Thanks Dr. James."**

"**You're welcome Mr. Scott."**

I arranged all of my things as I prepared to get out. I wanted to pass by Brooke's room to tell her the news. Things didn't end so well the other day. We hadn't had the chance to talk ever since. Hopefully we'll be ok now.

I knocked on her room and opened the door. But she was sleeping. God! She looks so beautiful.

"**Sweet dreams, Pretty Girl. I'll see you later. I love you," **I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

I'll just drop by later to see her.

**--------------**

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco General Hospital**_

_**October 14, 2013; 10: 13 AM**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Good morning, Ms. Davis."**

"**Good morning, Dr. Nichols."**

"**I just wanted to tell you that we ran over some tests and it showed that the blood clot is gone."**

"**That's good news, right?"**

"**Of course. It means you regained all of you memories."**

"**Oh…"**

"**You don't look so happy there."**

"**I am. Just a little surprised."**

"**I see. So, you can be discharged from the hospital today."**

"**Great! Thanks!"**

"**You welcome."**

I guess Lucas has left already. To tell you the truth, I'm sleeping a while ago. I heard him talking to the doctor, saying that he is discharged already. I figured he'll pass by my room so I pretended to be asleep. I even felt him kiss my forehead. I pretended to be asleep so he won't bother me. Besides, I still can't face him right now. Just a tiny sight of him brings back that old feeling and I'm afraid experiencing that again.

I sunk back to bed after the doctor went out. I'm not so sure anymore if I want my memories back. It just hurts me every time I remember them, because they all have been with Lucas. It seems that the past doesn't seem to fit me anymore.

**------------**

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco General Hospital**_

_**October 14, 2013; 2: 47 PM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

After I came home, I took a bath and changed my clothes as fast as I could. I'm sure there's no one watching over Brooke. What if something happens to her?

"**Hi. What can I do for you?" **One nurse greeted me as I arrived at the hospital.

"**I'm here to check on Ms. Davis."**

"**Ms. Davis was discharged from the hospital already. She left 4 hours ago. Didn't she tell you?"**

"**Not really. Did she say where she went?"**

"**I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."**

"**It's ok."**

Not again! Brooke left already?! And she didn't even tell me?! Where'd she go this time?

**-----------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for dropping by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	25. Rebuilding What Has Been Destroyed

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**San Francisco General Hospital**_

_**October 14, 2013; 4: 13 PM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I searched for Brooke all over San Francisco, but I can't find her anywhere. She couldn't have gone that far, could she? Suddenly, I remembered the one place she would go to. How come I never thought of that earlier?

"**I knew you would be here," **I said as I stood beside Brooke at the Fisherman's Wharf.

"**Why are you here?"**

"**The hospital said that you left already. I planned on coming back, you know?"**

"**I know. You said that to me this morning."**

"**So why are you here?"**

"**Just to think. I miss you, Lucas."**

"**I miss you too Pretty Girl. I miss everything about you."**

"**But I still can't be with you."**

"**I know that too. I just don't understand why it's hard for you to give me chance. I changed Brooke, for you. Trust me, I'm choosing you."**

"**I'm going to give you a chance. But if you screw this up, you and me? We're done."**

"**Thank you. I'm willing to prove myself Brooke. I'll fight like hell just to have you back."**

"**You better will. I know you're the one for me Luke. I just need to see it from you."**

"**And you will."**

"**We'll see. I think I'm going to go."**

"**Right now? Where to?"**

"**I rented an apartment nearby."**

"**Well, I'm going with you."**

"**What?"**

"**I'll go with you. I'll help you arrange your apartment, move some stuff around, heck, you could make me your slave for the day for all I care. Just please let me come with you."**

"**If only you promise stay true to your promise that you'll be my slave," **she said while creasing a smile.

"**Yes Ma'am."**

"**Well then, let's go."**

If this is the way we could be, then so be it. I'd rather be like this than be nothing at all. Right now, all I need is to be a part of her life and just know that she'll never be away from me again.

**---------------------**

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**October 14, 2013; 7: 47 PM**_

_**Brooke's Apartment**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**That was so tiring," **I said as I fell into my bed.

"**I know. You have a lot of stuff, huh?" **Lucas said as he fell on it too.

"**That sucks for you 'cause you agreed to be my slave."**

"**It's still my pleasure to be one," **he said as he propped his elbows, while looking at me.

"**Remember when I used to live at your house with you mom and she asked me to do almost all of the chores," **I said while facing him.

"**Yeah…I do. I even remember I said that I'd do anything for you," **he said while smirking at me.

"**Yeah, you did. Thanks for staying with me Lucas. I know that I'm pushing you away, even though-" **I said while tears are flowing freely down my face.

"**Hey, hey, don't cry Pretty Girl. It's ok if you're pushing me away. I understand why you're doing that. I'm happy just being friends with you, at least I have you near me," **he said while wiping my tears away.

"**Thanks. I really appreciate you being there for me, even at times when I least expect you."**

"**Anything for you, Pretty Girl."**

We both fell into silence. And the next thing I knew, our faces were a few inches away from each other. I could even smell the cologne he uses, the one which I love the most. I can't think straight right now! All I feel is the love I have for him.

A few minutes after, I realized that we are already kissing. My mind was flashing a "danger" sign. I know this is wrong. Even though this feels so good, this needs to stop right now! I pushed him with all my might and said,

"**This is wrong, Lucas."**

"**I'm sorry Brooke. I shouldn't have done that. It's too soon."**

"**No, it's fine. I guess we were just caught up with the moment."**

"**I guess so too."**

"**I think you should go now. It's getting late and I see you're really beat."**

"**Yah…I'm going to go now."**

"**Ok...I'll walk you to the front door."**

We were walking, looking like fools because of the smiles we have on our faces.

"**Thanks for helping out again, Lucas." **I said as we hugged each other.

"**No problem. Just call me when you need anything, Cheery." **Just the mere mention of my nickname sent butterflies on my stomach already.

"**Sure thing, Broody." **

He walked away, but turned around and asked,

"**Hey Brooke, can we go out tomorrow night?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Ok, I'll pick you up at around 7:30 PM."**

"**Sounds good."**

"**It's a date then."**

"**You can count on that. Bye, Broody."**

"**Bye, Cheery."**

I closed the door behind me and leaned on it. I have a date tomorrow night with Lucas!!!! I can't wait to see him again!!!!

**-----------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for dropping by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	26. My Emotions Are Taking Over Me

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**October 15, 2013; 7: 26 PM**_

_**Brooke's Apartment**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

My heart has been thumping like hell and my mind is racing. I looked at myself at the mirror. I chose to wear a red bubble dress and I curled my hair. I didn't put too much make- up on 'cause it's evening anyways. I just hope I don't look overdressed. I'm nervous as hell and Lucas is going to be here any minute now.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Speaking of the devil, I thought.

I opened the door to see Lucas looking at me with a smile, the smile which makes my heart melt.

"**Lucas?" **I asked while snapping my fingers in front of him. He looked like his brain suddenly flew out of his skull.

"**Huh? What?"**

"**Are you ok? You look you saw an angel in heaven."**

"**I did, because I saw you. You look beautiful, Brooke. You're my angel."**

"**Starting with the compliments, I see. But thanks. You look pretty good too, Broody."**

"**Ready to go?"**

"**Yup." **

We got into his car and I immediately looked into his pile of CDs on the stereo.

"**Can I play a CD?"**

"**Sure. What do you want?"**

"**Dashboard Confessional."**

"**Woah! Since when did Brooke Davis listen to emo? My, my, I'm surprised."**

"**Shut up! They are a good band."**

"**You used to hate these kind of songs."**

"**I know! But I can relate to them more, you know."**

"**I see. Me too. It's like they sing what your heart feels."**

"**Exactly. So…where are we going?"**

"**That is a surprise, Pretty Girl."**

"**You know I hate surprises."**

"**When you see this, I'm not so sure that you're going to hate it."**

"**Whatever! Are we there yet?"**

"**Yes, we are."**

Lucas hopped out of the car and opened the door for me. When I saw the restaurant, my jaw literally dropped. I was blown away!

"**Do you like it?" **Lucas asked.

"**Wow! That's all I could say."**

"**Told you you're going to like it. Come on, let's go inside."**

"**How did you afford this kind of restaurant? From what I heard, this is world- class and, by far, the most expensive restaurant here in San Francisco."**

"**Let's just say, I have connections."**

"**Oh yah! You and your surprises."**

When we entered, I didn't expect that more surprises are coming my way.

"**Lucas, how come we are the only ones who are eating here?"**

"**I had the restaurant closed so we can have it to ourselves. But that's not all Cheery. Look at the stage."**

"**OH MY GOD! You had Jimmy Eat World to play here?! You are so freaking awesome!"**

"**Part of my charms, I guess."**

"**Shut up! But seriously, thank you Lucas. I didn't expect all of this."**

"**I knew you wouldn't. Come on, let's sit down and eat."**

When we were settled, one waiter came to me and said,

"**Red daisies for you, Ms. Davis."**

"**Are these for me?" **I asked Lucas.

"**Yup."**

"**From you?"**

"**From me."**

"**Thanks."**

We ate silently with Jimmy Eat World playing in the background. Lucas and I kept on glancing and smiling at each other. And every time he looks at me, I can't help but feel all these tingling feelings and the butterflies in my stomach. I feel 16 all over again. Surely, Lucas is the only guy who could make my heart melt. He sure knows the way to my heart.

"**For dessert, I ordered your favorite Crème Brulee. Is that ok?"**

"**Definitely! I haven't had those in years!"**

"**I'm glad you still like it!"**

"**Hey, can I request a song?"**

"**Sure. What do you want?"**

"**Work."**

"**That song really means something to you, huh?"**

"**To us."**

"**So you still remember it."**

"**I do."**

"**Hey, before I drive you home, could we pass by my house first? I want to show you the first draft I have for the book I'm planning to write."**

"**Sure. I can see you still plan on pursuing that dream."**

"**Of course! You've been a big part of that book, Brooke. And I want you to be beside me when it comes out."**

"**That's nice to hear, Lucas."**

"**So…are you ready to go?"**

"**Yup. Let's go."**

After a few minutes, we arrived at his house.

"**You have a nice house." **I said.

"**Thanks. I had it put up two years ago."**

"**That's great! So where's your draft?"**

"**Here. Read it. It's all about you."**

I read it and tears are suddenly forming in my eyes. I was touched at the thought of Lucas making me his inspiration for his book.

"**Hey Pretty Girl, are you crying?" **Lucas asked me as he held my hands and wiped my tears away.

"**I just feel so bad for causing all the hurt you felt."**

"**Hey, don't feel bad. You want through the same thing. There's no one to blame. Come here," **he said as he hugged me.

"**Thank you Lucas, for everything."**

I pulled away and we stared at each other's eyes for quite some time. He inched closer to me and the next thing I knew, he's kissing me.

This time, I let my emotions make my decisions. This is what we've been wanting for so long now. We both deserved it! I'm with the one that I love and nothing could surely be better than that.

**-----------**

_**AN: Hey guys, I didn't put much detail on what happened after the "kissing part." I'm still a minor so I cannot write about that stuff. But you probably know that.**_

_**Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for droppng by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	27. Is It Too Late For One Last Try?

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**October 16, 2013; 7: 37 AM**_

_**Lucas Scott Residence**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face as I remembered what happened last night. I have just spent the night with the love of my life. I pat the space on the other side of the bed, expecting to see Brooke lying there. But instead, I felt nothing, just the cool sheets that are telling me that the person that was once lying there has just gone away.

I guess Brooke just ran away…yet again. I hurriedly took a bath and drove to Starbucks to get some coffee. After that, I'll probably head to Brooke's apartment, hoping to see her there.

I went inside and saw that the place is jam- packed. I fell in line and when it was my turn, I recognized the girl that was in front of me. That was Brooke! I went out of the line and caught up with her.

"**Brooke! Brooke!" **I said as I caught up with her.

"**Let go of me, Lucas!" **she said,

"**Why are you always running out on your problems?!"**

"**I just want to get away, Lucas. So please, just let me!"**

"**Not this time! I let go of you many times already, and it will not happen again. I want answers, Brooke!"**

"**You want answers?! Huh?! The answer is this, I'm going back to Los Angeles tonight to get away from you, from all of this."**

"**What?! Why?!"**

"**I'm sick and tired of this game we are always playing, Luke! I don't want to be put in that compromising situation again."**

"**You're putting yourself in there, Brooke. Not me! I'm telling you time and again that I have chosen you a long time ago."**

"**Then **_**maybe**_** I have not chosen you, Lucas."**

"**What about last night? Last night was so special, Brooke. Did it mean anything to you? It meant everything to me."**

"**No, it didn't mean anything. It was a mistake, Luke. A mistake bound to be forgotten and buried. That's why I'm doing this."**

"**You don't have to, Brooke."**

"**But I want to."**

With that, she left again. Leaving me speechless and shocked.

**--------------------------**

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**October 16, 2013; 8: 37 PM**_

_**Brooke's Apartment**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was packing my things, when my cell phone vibrated, signaling that I had just received a text message.

_**Brooke,**_

_**Have a safe flight. I love you.**_

_**-Lucas**_

With that text message, I remembered my conversation with him this morning. I wish I could take back everything I told him. I didn't mean to say those things, but my guts told me I should. I wish I could just teach my heart and just let Lucas all the way in. Why does my heart have to be _that _stubborn?

He wouldn't even stop me from boarding on that plane? Maybe right now, we're not meant for each other. But I still believe that people who are meant to be together always find their way to each other again.

My eyes filled with tears as I picked up my suitcases and went out of the door.

Bye Lucas…

**----------**

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**October 16, 2013; 10: 31 PM**_

_**San Francisco Airport**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was sitting on a chair, waiting for my flight to be called. It will only be a matter of minutes before I'll be going back to Los Angeles. Part of me was hoping that Lucas would come in the nick of time to declare his undying love for me and stop me from going back. But I doubt that, after everything I've told him.

Then, I heard someone calling my name. I looked around to see, Mr. Lee, my neighbor, running to my direction.

"**Mr. Lee, what are you doing here?"**

"**A minute after you left, someone dropped this off. I didn't get to see the person but it looks urgent so I chased you here at the airport." **He said while giving me a box.

"**Thank you."**

"**No problem, Ms. Davis. You're a good person, Ms. Davis. I hope you'll get everything your heart desires. Have a safe flight."**

"**I'll keep that in mind." **He has no idea how ironic was that!

I opened the box and found a lot of papers and letters inside, everything arranged according to date. I got the first one on the front and read the date: _**October 16, 2013**_ Hey, this one was written just today!

I opened the letter and immediately recognized the handwriting.

It was from…

**-----------**

_**AN: Hey guys, just left a little cliffhanger for you there. Sorry if it's a bit short, it's because this is the SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm reserving everything on the last chapter. So make sure, all your reviews come in.**_

_**Anyways, please read and review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Risks We Know We Have to Take**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	28. Last Straw

_**Hey guys, I suggest you read this with the song "wait for you" of elliot yamin, much more drama and feelings. Enjoy reading!**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**San Francisco, California**_

_**October 16, 2013; 10: 43 PM**_

_**San Francisco Airport**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

_**Brooke,**_

_**I know you're probably on your plane right now, somewhere far from me. I just like to say that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you, and I mean- EVERYTHING. Just so you know, from the first time I saw you in my car, I already knew you are "the one." I can't believe how much time and circumstances I have to face and go through just to realize that I was, I am, and I will always be in love with you no matter what happens. I'm sorry for putting you through hell because of me. I know lots of times I took you for granted. There were time I chose Peyton over you and even when we were still together, I stuck close to her. I thought it was ok for you for me to do that. I thought you understood that I just have that "hero thing" I nm. But obviously, I thought wrong- and I don't blame you for that. I was too numb to notice that I was slipping away from you. And then things changed. You had Chase, and I had Peyton. I first thought that I was happy with Peyton because we were so much the same. But I slowly realized that being too alike never satisfied me. We've finally decided to end things and just to be best friends. Yeah, we had the same interests and attitudes, but I never felt complete. I still feel that half of me hasn't been filled up yet. That's when it hit me- I NEED YOU SO BAD! Before, I believed that I love you because I need you. But now it's 'the other way around- I need you because I love you- and it's true. You're the only one who could cheer me up when I'm down. You're the yin to my yang. You're the sun in my cloudy days. You're everything I could ever wish for- no words can and will ever fit you because nothing can ever describe how precious and valuable you are.**_

_**There was a time I lost hope on us. I thought you finally found your soulmate- Chase. I was vulnerable and afraid that I'll be alone without you by my side. Slowly, I lost myself too. I had you again but I took you for granted- again. I only realized how much you're worth when you were out of my life. Then Chase and you broke up. I took this as a sign that there's still a chance. I was willing to fight like hell- whatever I need to do. But you're the one who gave up that time. You left for California without any answers to any of my questions. I was confused and clueless as to why you left so sudden ad why you didn't give me a chance to prove my love for you.**_

_**Then things happened when we went our separate ways. But still, fate did a lot of things for us to meet and sort things out. But still, fate thought we still need to learn a lot of things. Now here we are again, back at the same place, back at the same situation we thought we long has escaped. Question is, have we learned from before?**_

_**What stopped us, Brooke? I can see that we're very much in love with each other, but still I feel like there are some things that are stopping us. With all my heart, I am serious about this and I'm sincerely saying that I want you back. But I think it's very obvious that you do not feel the same way. I don't blame you for putting up your walls again. **_

_**I'm still not letting go, but it looks like you are. I just want you to know that I'll always be waiting. Maybe someday, when we see each other again, maybe we have moved on with our lives, but one thing still remains true, I still love you. Maybe we'll be with different people, just remember that none of them can ever be compared with you because they're nothing like you. Maybe when we see each other again, we'll be more mature. Maybe when we see each other again, you'll be able to give me that "chance" I have long wanted from you. I'll never give up, Pretty Girl. I'll never give up.**_

_**This time, maybe we'll not be seeing each other, but a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach says we'll see each other someday and our love will rekindle. Like I told you before, this will never be goodbye. By this time, I think you should know that both of us never say goodbyes, just "see you later." This is not the end, Cheery- and there will never be an end to our relationship. So, see you later. **_

_**Remember, I'm not giving up- I'm just giving you the space that I think you wanted. I'll always be here wherever you go, whenever you need me. I have no idea on how I will survive the days that I don't see you, but I think just the memories you have with me will give me the courage to go on. **_

_**In the end, we'll still be together- I know it. We may not be in a relationship but I believe wherever we are, we'll always have this "connection" between us. But who knows, right? **_

_**I just keep in mind what one person said to me, "People who are meant to be together always find their way to each other again." I believe you know that person too. I'm always going to love you.**_

_**With much bittersweet love,**_

_**A Familiar Stranger**_

I already know who wrote this. Maybe he was not here to stop me, but he still made a way to change my mind. Maybe he wanted to give my space, but he still managed to make me believe that the space I wanted was with him. I unfolded the letter he gave, the letter that made my eyes tear up. I opened the box again to see the letters he was supposed to give me but never did. I looked at the envelopes and saw that there were no addresses. I don't have time to read them one by one but I promised myself I will.

_**Flight 181 to Los Angeles, now boarding. Please proceed to Gate 27.**_

Lucas Scott- the guy who never failed to give me dilemmas. Right now, as I was leaving, he left me with another dilemma- should I go or not? I rummaged through the box and I found the 82 letters I gave him 5 years ago. I never thought he would still keep these, after everything I've done to him. I thought he gave up already and threw them out. Upon seeing this, he already made up my mind.

**I AM GOING BACK TO HIM. I'M GOING TO GO TO HIS APARTMENT, JUMP IN HIS ARMS, AND SAY THAT I'M CHOOSING HIM AND THAT I LOVE HIM. **

I hurriedly grabbed my things and headed for the exit. Nobody is going to stop me now! I immediately hailed a cab and proceeded to Lucas' apartment. Looks like it's going to rain…

**-----------------------**

_**Lucas' Apartment; 11: 00 PM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I was talking to someone on the phone, with my television turned on. It was raining cats and dogs outside- a perfect way that suits my mood. I suddenly turned my attention to the TV when I heard the breaking news that says,

"_**Breaking News: A plane from San Francisco just crashed few minutes ago. The plane is heading to Los Angeles and is Flight 181. Many of the victims are rushed to the hospital, but some of them, unfortunately, did not make it. Pilots say that they did not anticipate the heavy rain, thus, they were not able to control it. That is it for now, stay tuned for more news later."**_

I suddenly dropped my phone and tears dropped from my eyes. That was the flight Brooke was on! What if she was one of the many people who died?

**-----------------------**

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Mister, could you please hurry up? It's kind of an emergency."**

"**Sure thing."**

"**Thanks."**

I can't wait any longer! I'm going to burst inside! Wow! This driver can really go fast!

All of my thoughts about Lucas were suddenly pushed away when a car screeched loudly and the cab braked. All I saw was the collision of two cars…

**-----------------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

Brooke couldn't be dead, could she? But it was clear, the plane that she was on has just crashed. What will I do?

I grabbed my keys and went through the door. Then suddenly, the world came to a stop…

**-----------------------**

**BROOKE'S POV**

Thank God it wasn't our cab! Apparently, the car in front of us collided with another car. And thank God I have my seatbelt on!

Finally, we're here! I hurriedly got out of the cab and ran to Lucas' doorstep. I was about to knock when someone suddenly opened the door. I was shocked to see Lucas on the door. Suddenly, it felt like the world came to a stop…

"**Lucas," **I said.

"**Brooke, you're here. I thought you were on the plane back to L.A."**

"**Well, you could say that I back out."**

"**Why? Not that I don't want you to, you just surprised me."**

"**Well, your letter changed my mind."**

"**Oh…that. I dropped that off your apartment a while ago."**

"**I know. My neighbor went to the airport just to give me these. Wait a minute, were you crying?"**

"**Huh? What? Oh…yah…I was."**

"**Why?"**

"**The breaking news said that your plane to L.A. just crashed. I was actually about to go to the hospital. I thought you were dead."**

"**Oh my gosh! Good thing I didn't get in. Lucky you, I'm here."**

"**I am lucky. So…do you want to go in?"**

"**Yah…sure."**

"**Come on."**

"**Lucas, why are there suitcases in here? Where are you going?"**

"**Umm…since I thought that you left, I decided on coming back to Tree Hill. I transferred to another newspaper company that is much nearer there. Besides, what's the point of living here, right?"**

"**Right." **I said sadly.

"**Brooke, I just want to know, why did you come back? You made it perfectly clear that you want to get away from me," **he said with anger and bitterness very evident in his voice.

"**Ha! You still haven't changed, haven't you, Lucas?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You still don't give up."**

"**Still not getting it, Brooke."**

"**What I'm trying to say is, your letter changed my mind. You perfectly stated there that you're not giving up on us. And I'm willing to risk my heart again. But Lucas Scott, you have to promise me everything you promised before! I'll have your word for that!"**

"**Yes, Ma'am." **He said with a grin on his face.

"**What about Peyton?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, **_**we're**_** going back to Tree Hill. I'm very sure **_**we're **_**going to see her again. So what do **_**we**_** do?"**

"**Wait a minute, **_**we?**_** Brooke Davis, you're really fast! Are we together?" **he said playfully.

"**My, my, Lucas Scott! Are you rejecting, Ms. Davis? No worries, I can just find myself another guy. NO guy can resist my charms, anyway. Bye, Lucas." **I said, waving my hand at him.

"**Not so fast," **he said grabbing me by the waist and kissing me.

"**That's more I like it! So, seriously, what about Peyton?"**

"**Don't worry. I'm not into her anymore. Trust me!"**

"**I trust you."**

"**Wow! Feels good to hear you finally say it. But there are two more things I need to settle."**

"**And what are those? I think I could help, since we're **_**together**_** now."**

"**Number one, Ms. Brooke Davis, are you willing to move back with me to Tree Hill?"**

"**I'm sure as hell!"**

"**Good! Number two, will you have the honors of becoming Mrs. Lucas Scott?" **he said while kneeling in front of me and flashing a very beautiful diamond ring.

"**Uh- huh!" **

"**Really?"**

"**Really, really!" ** I said with my dimples showing! This has got to be the best day of my life!

"**One more thing, I want to give this to you." **He said while handing me a book entitled, "**With Love: Poems for a Familiar Stranger**."

"**What is this?" **I asked.

"**It's just a collection of poems I have written about you. I had it bound but I never published it. It's too personal."**

"**Thank you so much- for everything."**

"**Anything for you. I love you."**

"**I love you too." **

Tonight, I'm leaving all my worries behind. Right now, I'm just going to chill in with my fiancé, read all the sweet nothings he has written about me, and just enjoy and savor every moment I spend with him. Starting this time, I am looking forward to "forever" which I am going to spend with the man I love.

William Shakespeare's Sonnet 116 once said, "**Let me not to the marriage of true minds; Admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come: Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved." **Remember love is something that does not go away that easily. It only vanishes when you let go of it. But even if you let go of it, it does not disappear. It is just around the corner, waiting for you to grasp it again. It does not change, it's how you view it that does change. Never lose hope on love just because it changes over the course of time. Love somebody while there is still time, never be afraid to risk your heart out and get it crushed. It's part of loving; it's part of getting your heart stronger and more able to love somebody even more.

**"Losing your heart's desire is tragic. But gaining your heart's desire…It's all you can hope for. This year, I wished for love; to immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. My wish was granted. And if having that is tragic… then give me tragedy, because, I wouldn't give it back for the world."**Peyton once said that, and I believe it's true. I wished for true love a long time ago, I didn't get it easily. I have to go through a lot of failed relationships to get that. But look at where I am right now? I am here in the arms of the person I truly love. And yet they say gaining your heart's desire is still tragic. But if that is tragedy, the give me all of the tragedies there is in the world, because _I wouldn't give it back for the world._ I have learned not to be afraid of love, because I believe and I know that in the end, _**true love remains the same.**_

**-----------**

_**AN: Hey guys, this is the final chapter. I'm sad to end this, but I'm also happy in a way, because I have let out my thoughts to other people. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. It brought me laughs and tears. But I surely learned a lot from it, especially from this chapter.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! To my faithful readers and reviewers, thank you so much! I can't enumerate you all but you know who you are. Hope you'll continue to support me and my other stories!**_

_**So what do you think? Does this need a sequel? Let me know! Send me ideas if you have one!**_

_**Anyways, please read and review!**_

_**Thanks you again! Stay tuned for my other stories! By the way, with season 5 still far away, I can say that my guts believe that we'll get some Brucas lovin' this coming season. Cross your fingers with me, guys!**_

_**BRUCAS STILL ROX MY SOX!**_

_**--cheery**_


End file.
